The present invention is directed generally to an improved sawhorse and more particularly to a strong sawhorse which may be readily collapsed into a substantially planar package for compact transport and storage.
Finish carpenters may use as many as six or more sawhorses on a particular job. It is important that the sawhorses be strong and stable for effective use on many jobs over a long period of time.
The sawhorses commonly used by carpenters to date are either permanently assembled wood sawhorses or the type wherein a pair of metal hinges are adapted to receive 2.times.4 boards for the crossbar and legs. The former type is ideal for on-the-job work but is so large and cumbersome as to make transport and storage difficult. Six permanently assembled wood sawhorses fill a substantial portion of a pickup truck box leaving less room for materials and tools. Furthermore, the carpenter would have to make numerous trips to carry six sawhorses back and forth from his truck to the job site. Likewise, substantial space would have to be reserved at the carpenter's shop or home for storing the sawhorses when not in use. The alternative metal hinged sawhorse assemblies are generally too weak for full-time use and therefore become damaged and disabled.
Special purpose benches and tables for sawing have been designed but these are generally too cumbersome and ill-suited for use as a common sawhorse. The sawhorse of Downey U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,865 has legs connected to a horizontal cross board by hinges and secured in the working positions thereof by gusset boards connectible to the top cross board by removable hinge pins. This structure is not suited for heavy work and is rendered inoperative if the removed hinge pins are lost.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved collapsible sawhorse.
Another object is to provide a sawhorse which is strong and stable for heavy work when assembled yet which may be readily collapsed for compact transport and storage.
Another object is to provide a collapsible sawhorse designed such that several of the collapsed sawhorses may be carried by a single worker.
Another object is to provide a collapsible sawhorse with a vertically disposed crossbar for strong support of a work piece.
Another object is to provide a collapsible sawhorse which may be readily assembled and disassembled without tools.
Another object is to provide a collapsible sawhorse in which the disassembled legs and crossbar are stacked in flush engagement for compact storage.
Finally, another object is to provide a collapsible sawhorse which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.